Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for distributing power in the layout of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to a method for distributing power in the layout of an IC to manage power in macro blocks of the IC.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the developmental process of integrated circuits (ICs), such as very larger scale integrated circuit (VLSI) has generally utilized computer assisted design (CAD). According to a developmental process based on CAD, abstract circuit data, which corresponds to the functions of the integrated circuit to be developed, is defined by using a so-called hardware description language (HDL), and the defined circuit is used to form a concrete circuit structure to be mounted on a chip.
Before the IC chips are manufactured (or implemented), the floor plans and the layout areas of the IC chips are considered first so as to determine the die size of each IC chip. Furthermore, a power supply arrangement is also important in the placements and the floor plans of the IC chip. If the power supply arrangement is not appropriate, it will affect the normal operation of the IC chips after the IC chips are manufactured.